Angel the Matchmaker
by jessica499499
Summary: Angel's sick of her brothers not realizing they're in love with each other and decides they need a push in the right direction. This is Figgy Slash and Iggy/Fang. One shot. No spoilers past book 1. Reviews make my day!


"Fang, I'm your sister and I love you, but this has got to stop." Angel grumbled from the side of the meadow she was approaching on. The two were the only ones in the meadow that surrounded their home in Colorado, the very meadow that Angel had been kidnapped from 6 years ago.

Fang gave her a vague puzzled look from his spot on the ground where he'd been daydreaming. Angel had never used a tone like that before on him. Even though she was a 12 going on 13 she rarely acted any less innocent and loving then when she was 6. Seeing her so…..Annoyed was shocking to the 20 year old.

"What?" He asked tentatively, overly aware this could end very badly. Getting a mind controller pissed off at you was never a good idea.

Angel plopped down next to her oldest brother and sighed in defeat.

"You realize just because I'm not near you doesn't mean I can't _hear_ you, so to speak."

Fang blushed an uncharacteristic scarlet at his sister's words as he remembered exactly what he'd been thinking about just now.

"That wasn't!......I mean I wasn't really!......."

Angel gave him an understanding smile and Fang finally gave up. There was no use lying to a mind reader.

"Sorry Angel. I thought putting some distance between us would help. I didn't mean for you to _hear_ that."

Fang dropped his face into his hands and gave a frustrated sigh. He really didn't want to have this conversation with his sister. How do you explain daydreaming about making out with your oldest brother to a 12 year old girl?

"Almost thirteen." Angel chirped in, once again using her special hearing.

Fang blushed again and moaned in despair.

"I'm sorry Angel. I know I must be driving you crazy, but……."

"You love him." She finished for him.

Embarrassed and startled Fang only nodded his head a little to confirm her suspicion.

Angel looked at him with her understanding blue eyes and placed her still tiny hand on Fang's shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with that Fang." She assured him.

"Nothing right either." He moaned back.

"Fang I know you about as well as you know yourself. I can't truly understand why you haven't figured this out already, but I've always had my gift to rely on when I needed to know something. The thing is Fang and I know you aren't going to believe me right away, but………..Iggy loves you back."

Fang practically jumped from the shock of the flock's youngest member's words. Would Angel really be so cruel as to lie to him about something like this?

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." She muttered disappointedly.

"It's not that Angel, I just know it's impossible."

Angel gave him a skeptical look and rolled her eyes.

"We have wings, our dog talks, **AND **I can read minds. You still believe in the impossible? At this point if Santa came to visit I don't think I'd be shocked." She answered smugly.

Fang shrugged his shoulders disheartenly and fell back into the flowerbed he'd been lying on.

"What makes you think he does?" He asked quietly, allowing only the barest bit of hope into his voice. Angel rolled her eyes yet again and sighed.

"Its kind of hard not to. His thoughts are worse than yours. He doesn't envision kissing you, he focuses more on the……._feeling _of it."

Angel turned a sickly green as she remembered such a thought and Fang pitied her having to listen to their less then PG thoughts.

"If you only see darkness you can't prove it's me he's thinking of." He pointed out bitterly.

Angel gave a frustrated growl and grabbed Fang's arm.

"I hate doing this, but it's for you twos own good!"

With strength he didn't know she had Angel dragged Fang all the way to a cliff that was across the overhang their house was seated on.

"Look at the first floor window." She ordered fiercely, pointing in an impatient way.

Fang's eyes closed the gap between the 200 foot difference with ease due to his raptor vision and he smiled at the sight. Iggy was in the kitchen, apparently making the flock's lunch and mouthing the words to a song Fang didn't know. All in all Iggy looked heavenly moving around the kitchen with practiced ease. He was in his element and Fang was drooling just watching him do something as simple as mix cake batter.

Angel snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

"Earth to Fang, we're here for a reason."

A look of concentration pasted over her face and her eyes got a distant look to them.

"I'm going to tell you exactly what Iggy is thinking right now."

While Angel's power of mimicry were no where near as good as Gazzy's, even Fang was impressed by the impression of Iggy she gave.

" _Hmmm…Should I make sandwiches or salads? I should make something quick so I can work on the cake, but I don't think we have enough bread to make enough sandwiches."_

Fang sent Angel a puzzled look, but his youngest sister put a finger to her lips and kept talking.

"_I want this cake to be really good. Fang's been sounding down lately and I know chocolate cake is his favorite. I want the frosting to be just right like last time. He seemed to really like it."_

Iggy gave a serene smile and continued to mix the cake batter.

Angel's brow furrowed and she stopped listening to Iggy long enough to talk to Fang in her normal voice.

"He's getting off topic, call him up and start talking to him about something unimportant."

Fang reached into his pocket and pulled out the flock's only cell phone. He was the only one allowed to carry it around since the time Gazzy tried to rig it to be a time bomb.

Hitting speed dial Fang watched Iggy turn his head in the direction of house phone and pick it up carefully.

"Hello?"

Fang blushed as he realized he had no idea what to say.

Talk. Angel mouthed at him.

"Hey Iggy. I just wanted to know what you were up to." He lied quickly.

He watched as Iggy smiled and pulled out 3 loaves of bread.

"I was just starting lunch. Where are you?"

"Not far. Just went out to go to the meadow for a while. You should come with me next time. All the flowers are in bloom and in smells heavenly. I'll describe how it looks too if you like."

"_You're so nice to me." _Angel mimicked in her Iggy sounding voice, almost making Fang think that Iggy had really spoken the words.

"Thanks." The real Iggy whispered into the phone.

"You sound happy." Fang noted quietly, unsure about what else to say. He never was a talker.

"_I'm talking to you. Of course I'm happy." _

"I had a really nice dream last night." Iggy explained, his voice holding an almost tender note at the thought.

"What about?"

Fang watched as Iggy blushed at the question and leaned against the doorway with his eyes closed.

"I don't remember exactly. I just remember it was a really good dream."

"_We were talking. I could feel your arms around me and your hand holding mine. You kept kissing my neck lovingly and I kept praying you wouldn't stop. You said you loved me and I said it back. It hurt to wake up."_

Angel said the last bit in a soft anguished tone and Fang saw the same anguish reflecting on Iggy's face.

"I didn't want it to end." Iggy admitted dreamily, completely unaware that he had just about confessed to his crush.

Fang swallowed nervously, the blush on his cheeks increasing ten fold.

"I'll be home soon. I'll see you then. Bye." He ended the call abruptly

He watched as Iggy made an almost hurt shocked face and placed the phone back on the cradle with care.

He opened his sightless eyes again and went back to the kitchen slowly.

"_I must have been boring him. That's probably the most he's spoken to me all week and I messed up!" _Angel repeated in Iggy's frustrated tone.

With even more impressive accuracy than normal Iggy slammed his hand in between a bag of flour and a carton of milk, surprisingly missing both. Fang hated the wince that followed, but his head was too filled up to be too worried.

He was still caught up with Iggy's dream.

Iggy had dreamed of them kissing, of confessing to each other. Now he knew it was true, but what was he supposed to do about it?

"Tell him how you feel." Angel answered quietly. Tired but pleased at having helped her brothers.

"Thanks Angel. I'll take it from here." Fang assured her. His youngest sister smiled and spread her wings to take off. Fang watched until she reached their house and walked inside. Iggy replaced the frustrated look on his face with a strained smile as she entered and greeted her quietly.

Angel put a comforting hand on Iggy's shoulders and mumbled something Fang couldn't make out. Iggy gave a slight sigh and nodded his head softly, the tenseness in his shoulder dissipating a little.

Fang leaned back against the boulder they'd been hiding behind and gave his own worn out sigh. He wasn't a romantic; his old attempts at trying to get Max to date him had proved that. But that had been years ago, before he discovered he was gay and in love with his best friend.

Suddenly his eyes shot open and he had to stop himself from smiling at his great idea. He was going to reenact Iggy's dream.

Chapter 2

Fate was being unusually helpful for Fang's plan. He didn't trust how smoothly things were going, but if nothing fate owned him for how messed up his life had been.

Angel had "persuaded" Max to take the rest of the flock to the newest Nicolas Cage film, knowing Iggy would rather stay home and work on his bombs and that Fang had other plans. It meant that the two of them would be alone for a minimum of 2 hours, not counting the flight time it would take to get there and back. He could work with two hours.

Iggy was completely oblivious to Fang's intentions, but happy to have this alone time with his brother/crush.

Fang was nervous beyond belief as he watched the rest of the flock take off towards the nearest town. He wasn't good at opening up to people and what he was about to do was going to take a lot of opening up.

The moment they were alone Fang excused himself to his room and was sure to lock the door behind him. He'd spent the whole night debating what outfit he should wear, bothering Angel to the point she threatened to make him jump out the window if he asked again. Finally he decided on something he thought would appeal to his sightless target.

His jeans were his favorite pitch black ones that outlined his figure in all the right ways and he'd chosen a silk black tang top that felt feathery light to the touch.

His hair had grown back to the long length it had been when he was 14 and he knew that Iggy liked it that way, always joking if Fang's belt loop ever broke he could just grab the end of his hair. He'd taken special care to make sure it was brushed out just as soft as his shirt. He felt like his cheeks were on fire as he saw himself in the mirror. He would never dress like this in front of his family, but for Iggy it was worth it.

The moment Fang stepped into the living room Iggy noticed an immediate difference in his brother. Years of being hyper aware of his environment told him something was off. He couldn't place it, but it made his insides twist. He listened warily as Fang made his way across the room and sat down silently beside him on the couch. Fang never felt the need to announce his presence when he entered a room so this wasn't an uncommon event. But Fang seemed even tenser then usual, his already quick paced heart beating too rapidly and his normally silent breathing coming too swiftly.

"You okay Fang? You sound a little off." Iggy questioned quietly, raising an unseen brow.

"I'm fine Iggy." He lied smoothly.

Fang blushed and forced himself to move closer to Iggy, until their shoulders were touching. The pale boy stiffened at the contact before relaxing into the unfamiliar touch. It took a moment for him to realize Fang wasn't wearing his usual long sleeved attire and that his skin was hot to the touch. Could he be…….?

"Fang……Are you blushing?" Iggy asked in a disbelieving voice. Fang didn't blush. It was like saying Nudge wanted to be mime. Not going to happen.

Fang blushed harder and fought the urge to get as far away from Iggy as possible. Instead he took a deep breath and gathered all his courage.

"No, it's just really hot in here."

Fang leaned over and made sure that his entire side was pressed against Iggy's. His face was so close that he could make out the individual eyelashes on Iggy's lovely face.

"Don't you feel it?"

Iggy's flush was simply beautiful against his pale skin and Fang was basking in the joy of having caused it.

"You seem a little warm yourself Iggy. Are you feeling okay?"

Iggy was frozen from the shock of Fang's boldness and didn't see the coy smile his older brother was giving him.

"You look warm too Iggy. Almost down right _hot_."

Fang slipped over to Iggy's side of the couch completely, seating himself so that he was straddling his brother's lap.

"Fang…." Iggy panted slightly, his temperature rising in every place that Fang's body touched his.

"What are you-?" He questioned breathlessly.

Fang placed a feathery light kiss on Iggy's collar bone and trailed upwards until he reached Iggy's jaw. He paused at Iggy's lips and whispered softly into his crush's ears.

"Isn't this what you want? Don't you like this? I'll stop if you want me to. Just say the word."

Fang's words were laced with a seductive uncertainty and Iggy's clouded over eyes widened even more so.

Fang wrapped his arms around Iggy's neck and curled his fingers into the younger's strawberry blonde curls. He stared into Iggy's unseeing eyes and wished with all his heart and soul that Iggy could see all the love in his own eyes.

"You have no idea how much I love you."

Iggy couldn't speak. His senses were too overwhelmed, too overloaded with Fang's touch, voice, and smell. He'd never heard Fang speak to anyone so tenderly, so lovingly. He'd never been touched by someone intimately. It was just like something out of dream…….something out of _his_ dream…...

All of a sudden Iggy's contented expression became downcast and forlorn. Tears pricked at his eyes and flowed freely down his face. Fang was startled by the sudden change and untangled his hands so he could wipe the tears away.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!" Fang apologized in a panicked rush. He thought he'd been doing so well!

Iggy pushed his hands roughly away and planted his palms against Fang's chest.

"I'm dreaming right?! The real Fang wouldn't say something like that!"

Iggy grabbed a handful of Fang's top and nearly ripped it at the seams.

"The real Fang wouldn't wear something like this!"

His voice became a soft mumbling as he released the fabric.

"I'm just having another stupid dream that Angel's going to complain about in the morning. The real Fang doesn't love me. He's too good to want someone like me."

Fang smiled knowingly, hearing his own insecurities echoed in Iggy's voice.

He ignored Iggy's protests and rewrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

"Igs, you're not dreaming. I'm right here and I swear to you, _I'm real._"

Iggy looked so vulnerable, so much younger then he really was.

"Please be don't let this be a dream." Iggy begged, the tears making his eyes shine even brighter then usual.

The sight was breathtaking.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are" Fang uttered in admiration.

Iggy timidly trailed his hands down Fang's sides and made the hair on his arms rise. When he was done he reached up and cradled Fang's face between his hands, tracing the outline of Fang's features.

"You feel so beautiful Fang…… So right."

Fang blushed ferociously at the praise and decided he'd had enough of talking. He pushed Iggy gently onto the back of the couch and placed his lips over the pyromaniac's paler ones.

Iggy's grip tightened on Fang's arms so hard it would have broken a human's limb, but Fang just wanted to be held tighter.

He was chest to chest with Iggy and could feel his strong heart beating wildly just like his. His and Iggy's tongues battled for dominance until they both felt like they couldn't breathe and had to part ways. Fang was basking in content and continued to kiss Iggy's jaw and neck in a lovingly tender way. Their wings were touching at the tips and encasing them both in a feathery cocoon where no light could filter in. It was like they were trying to inhale each other and meld together at the same time.

"Fang…" Iggy began before he was stopped by a quick nip on his neck.

"Fang stop." He ordered, trying to sound stern and failing miserably.

"You want me to stop?" Fang asked, calm skepticism filling his voice.

Undeterred Iggy pushed Fang back enough that he was unable to reach him and ignored his whine of protest.

"I have to say something first!" He insisted childishly. Fang sighed in defeat and crossed his arms across his chest. His eyes were fixed pointedly at Iggy's face and even though he couldn't possibly see it Iggy blushed brightly.

"I….I…..want this to end differently then my dream." He admitted self-consciously.

"And how did that dream go again?" Fang asked, his expression softening back to its pleased expression.

Iggy blushed and wrapped his arms around Fang's neck timidly, pulling the boy's face closer to his own.

"I was holding you like this…and I kept saying how much you meant to me…..then I woke up. I don't want this to end…..I…I"

Iggy blushed even harder and tightened his grip on Fang's neck.

"I want you."

The simple admission was enough to make Fang's heart overflow with pleasure and he kissed Iggy so hard he almost drew blood.

"You have no idea how long I've wait to hear you say that." Fang muttered between kisses. Iggy unwrapped his arms from Fang's neck and slide them under his revealing top to map out his love the only way he could. When Fang paused to give Iggy a gather impressive hickey his taller lover all but purred in pleasure.

"I like the shirt." He noted approvingly, twisting the silk fabric between his fingers. When Fang was finished leaving his mark Iggy gave a very accurate guess of where his lips were and caught them in a heated kiss. When they part again Iggy leaned foreword towards Fang's ear.

"But you'd be so much better out of it."

Fang blushed at the silky tone and took a moment to rid himself of the tight clothing. Iggy laid his head against the newly revealed chest and listened to the rapid beating of Fang's heart. Even when calm their heart rate was faster than a human's, but at that moment Fang's was beating so fast it felt like it was barely moving at all. The darker boy was overly conscious of his body's reaction to Iggy's touch, but felt a calm settle over him as Iggy's hair tickled his chest. He placed his head on top of Iggy's and smiled contently. Iggy was the only one in the whole world he would trust to be this open with, to be this vulnerable in front of.

Iggy was almost lulled to sleep by the sound of Fang's heart, but after a while leaned back and smiled at him.

"Beautiful." He sighed, reaching foreword to place a soft kiss were Fang's heart was. Fang shivered at the act of intimacy and barely held back a shaky moan at the odd sensation.

"Iggy." He hissed between clenched teeth.

Said boy smiled against Fang's pale skin and began trailing a line of kisses up his brother's chest. He was gaining confidence with every little gasp and moan that past Fang's lips. When it felt like he could stand no more Fang rolled their hips together, causing the most wonderful pleasure to course threw both their bodies. Iggy gave an intense moan and had to stop himself from biting into Fang's shoulder.

Fang gave a breathy laugh at the look of shocked bliss on Iggy's face and trailed his fingers down to the edge of Iggy's shirt. Sensing what the older boy wanted Iggy raised his hands into the air and let Fang slide his long sleeved shirt over his head. Casting the shirt away in a random direction Fang freed his hands to be able to trail his fingers down Iggy's unmarred chest. It was a soothing touch, one that Iggy cherished like it would be his last.

"Fang…" He whispered lovingly, looking so directly into Fang's eyes it was hard to believe he couldn't see him.

"Fang I just wanted you to know I lo-"

"We're home!" Nudge called from the front door, shocking Fang so bad he fell right off the couch. Iggy was the first to recover and grabbed for his shirt franticly, looking blinder than he had in a long time. Fang made a lunge for his shirt and threw Iggy his in one fluid motion. He had it over his shoulders just in time to realize if the rest of the flock saw him dressed like this he'd never hear the end of it. Sensing his distress Iggy grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and draped it over Fang's shoulders protectively. His shirt was already back on and surprisingly facing the right way. With one last final touch he tapped his finger to the remote on his left and pushed play, letting what was ever in the VCR start.

"Close your eyes." Iggy commanded softly, making Fang obey without question.

All this was done in a matter of seconds and by the time the rest of the flock entered the room they couldn't have looked more like just two teens hanging out together. The blanket was wrapped securely around Fang's shoulders and his head was resting on Iggy's shoulder as though he had fallen asleep there. Iggy was leaning against the couch arm and looking appropriately bored. He lifted his head as the others came in and put a finger to his lips to signal that they should be quiet. Nudge covered her mouth embarrassedly and Max herded the others into their rooms. Angel stayed behind and gave the pair a knowing look that even Iggy could feel was aimed at him.

"Little Mermaid huh? She asked, amusement filling her soft voice. Iggy groaned as he recognized the opening tune to the Little Mermaid and gave Fang a tap on the shoulder to signal it was okay to 'wake up'.

Fang blushed lightly and Angel's smile grew smug.

"Finally! I thought you two would never realize your feelings! If this didn't work I was going to just shove you into the closet and make sure you couldn't get out! How far did you get?" Fang turned such a deep shade of red he looked like a tomato and Iggy's face was a mask of embarrassed outrage.

"How do you know we did anything?!" He stuttered unbelievingly.

Just to mess with Iggy Angel looked at Fang and pointed to her neck. Fang watched her for a moment before getting the connection. He turned and groaned as he saw the darkening hickey he made standing out brightly against Iggy's pale skin. How were they going to explain that?

"Yeah, good luck with that!" She called casually over her shoulder. Fang groaned again and buried his face into Iggy's shirt.

"I don't care what her name is! I say she's a little demon!" he shrieked in a very un-Fangish way.

"Why?" Iggy asked, hating the fact he didn't get the joke.

He felt Fang's bangs brush against his neck as he shook his head and wrapped a comforting arm around his crush's waist. Despite his anger Fang felt oddly comforted by the gesture and snuggled into the embrace. He wanted to fly to the top of the house and scream to the world about how much he loved this boy. Pride welled up in his heart as he realized Iggy really was all his.

"I want to tell them." He admitted shyly, not sure how Iggy would react.

Iggy tensed and griped Fang tighter. He was afraid. How would the rest of the flock react to them? Angel was obviously okay with them, but that didn't mean they all would be.

But he loved Fang and if that was what he wanted he would do it. Iggy trailed his hand up to Fang's face and cupped it tenderly in his hand. His thumb ran across Fang's cheek gently as he leaned foreword to place a soft kiss on Fang's lips. They broke apart slowly and Iggy could feel the heat radiating off Fang's cheeks from his blush.

"Okay." He conceded, relieved they wouldn't have to be sneaking around all the time. He could tell when others were lying to him, but he hated to lie to others.

Iggy went back to their room and grabbed one of Fang's jackets for him to put over his top. Fang slipped it on quickly and buttoned it up just in time to stop Max from seeing it when she came in. Their oldest sister gave them an odd look when she entered, sensing something off with the two older boys. Fang wouldn't meet her gaze and Iggy seemed oddly enthralled by a loose thread on his sleeve.

"Hey guys, what's up? I miss something?"

Neither spoke for a long moment and in the time in took Fang to gather his courage Max had already assumed the worst.

"What? What is it? Are you hurt? Did something go wrong?" Max's eyes scanned the room for any sign of threat automatically, but didn't relax when she couldn't find one.

Fang put his hands up and shook his head.

"Nothing bad Max, me and Iggy just want to talk to you and the rest of the flock about something important."

Max relaxed a little at Fang's reassurance, but still looked uneasily between the two.

"Okay, I'll get them."

Gazzy, Nudge, Max and Angel were soon seated at the kitchen table, each face showing a different reaction to the meeting.

Gazzy looked as fidgety as ever, seemingly having something more interesting to be doing. Nudge was twirling her finger in her now waist long hair and admiring her painted nails on the other hand. Angel gave the pair the most encouraging look she could muster as she swung her legs back and forth on her chair. Max was the only one who noticed how stressed her two oldest brothers were and could feel her own fears mounting with each second.

Fang sat next to Iggy and grasped his boyfriend's hand without hesitation.

Only Max raised a brow at the sight, but waited for them to explain.

Iggy was the first to speak, knowing that Fang wasn't the most talkative person.

"Fang and I just wanted to let you know that from now on things are going to be a little different between him and me. We know this might be hard for you to understand or be okay with, but we love each other."

Fang tightened his grip on Iggy's hand and cringed like he expected a blow.

Gazzy looked confused and Max looked shocked. Nudge had titled her head to the side and was the first to speak.

"Of course you love each other. We're a family; we're supposed to love one another."

Angel stifled a laugh at her sister's naivety and Iggy rolled his sightless eyes.

"What I mean is…..Fang and I are _in_ love with each other. We're dating."

There was a moment of silence at the table as everyone took in what they'd just been told.

All at once it was like a switch had been flicked and the whole room was filled with wild laughter.

"That's what you wanted to tell us!? That's what you got me so worked up about!?" Max's tone was a cross between disbelief and exasperation.

Gazzy merely rolled his eyes and got up from the table.

"I'm going to work on my next bomb."

Nudge simply giggled behind her hands and muttered something about Yaoi and how cute they were going to be together.

Max was still snickering when the table cleared to just the three of them and Angel.

"You two have been mooning over each other for years now! You honestly think we hadn't noticed? Fang, you blush like a girl whenever Iggy wears anything even the tiniest bit revealing and Iggy, you can't even see Fang yet you're always staring in his direction. Always! It's creepy! I thought you two had been going out for at least a year now. Don't tell me you just figured this out now?" Again disbelief filled her tone and her face was incredulous.

Finally she got up from the table, shaking her head and muttering about how stupid boys were all along the way.

Angel followed after their eldest sister, giggling at the shocked looks on their brothers faces.

The two sat still shocked at the table for a long minute before Iggy began chuckling behind his hand. Fang listened to him for a moment before joining his boyfriend in his laughing fit. By the time they were done Iggy had tears of mirth trailing down his face and Fang was leaning onto the table for support. When the room finally quieted down and the pair had stopped laughing Fang squeezed Iggy's hand and pulled his boyfriend's face towards him so he could kiss the pyromaniac one more time. It was a sweet and loving kiss that lacked the heat of their early making out, but not the affection. Even when air became a necessity and they had to part they didn't allow more then a few inches between them. Iggy smiled his classic dreamy smile and ran a hand threw Fang's long tresses.

"I love you, you know." He admitted without even a hint of embarrassment. Fang blushed at the unfamiliar words, but loved hearing them all the same. He placed the lightest peck on Iggy's lips before replying.

"I love you too."

Angel smiled upstairs in her room and put a hand over her mouth to stifle another giggle before Iggy heard it. Angel the matchmaker. She could get used to that.

* * *

My first Fang/Iggy! I'm so excited! I just finished the first 3 MR books and the moment I saw these two I knew I wouldn't be the only who thought they were perfect for each other! Great yaoi fans think alike and I was so psyched when I saw so many stories about them! I went threw every single page of the MR archive and found every story I could find that had even the slightest hint of Figgy. I couldn't let another day pass without adding my own story to the ranks and I hope it doesn't pale in comparison to those already posted. Sorry about there being no lemon in this one. I really was going to do one, but I chickened out at the last moment and just made them make out. Reviews= Love, so don't be afraid to tell me how you really feel! I live for feedback!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
